Blog użytkownika:Azura 2001/A życie ? Życie toczy się dalej, bez względu na to co zyskujemy lub tracimy...
Hejka to mój pierwszy blog. Napewno nie będzie taki wspaniały, ale skoro mam wenę to pisze. Prosze o szczere komętarze, ucze się na własnych błędach :) Nie zanudzam już, oto małe info : - wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS 2 - Mają po 19 lat - Akcja dzieje się rok przed wydarzeniami z JWS 2, czyli niema Valki, Stoik żyje itp. - Hiccstrid - Perspektywa Narratora, jak się zmieni to napisze - Z góry przepraszam za błędy :) Rozdział 1 - Kłutnia Słońce powoli chowało się za choryzątem, malując swym blaskiem chmury. W tym świetle woda przybrała niemalże złotą barwę. Zachud słońca to chya najpiękniejsze zjawisko jakie stworzyła natura - pomyślała wojowniczka, lecąc na niebiesko-żółtej smoczycy. Tego wieczoru pozornie rozkoszujac się lotem, myślała nad kłutnią z chłopakiem, lecz to nie była zwykła wymiana zdań, ta sprzeczka decydowała o losie ich związku. Miała do niego wielki żal, lecz go kochała, ale czy on kochał ją, a co jeśli jest tylko dla niego ciężarem, lub spotyka się z nią tylko dlatego że nie długo musi zostać wodzem, a Szpatka jest jaka jest, więc tylko ona została ? Tyle wątpliwości, tyle pytań na które odpowiedzieć powinno jej serce ale czy zawsze słucha się serca, przecierz jest jeszcze rozum który powstrzymuje nas od robienia głupich rzeczy. A jeśli ich związek był głupotą ? To dlaczego nie posłuchała rozumu ? Te myśli ciągle ją nękały. Najlepiej było by uciec od problemów, zniknąć. Lecz była rzecz która ją od tego powstrzymywała - miłość. To ona jest największą słabością blądowłosej wojowniczki. Ale przecierz nie ma rodziny, tych których kochała straciła już kilkanaście lat temu. Lecz to on, powstrzymywał ją przed podjęciem tej decyzji, ciągle go kochała. Ale nie zniosła by życia daleko od tych szmaragdowo-zielonych oczu, to w nich się rozpływała, to one patrzyły na nią z miłością, lecz wtedy nie, wtedy były przepełnione gniewem, tak samo jak jej dusza. To dlaczego go jeszcze kocha ? Astrid biła się z własnymi myślami i uczuciami. Zapadł całkowity zmrok. W srebrzystym świetle księżyca lśniły jej łzy. Niebo pokryły gwiazdy. A w powietrzu dałoby się wyczuć chłud. Wylądowały na polanie po środku lasu, Wojowniczka doszła do jeziorka i spojrzała na nie wyglądało tak pięknie, rozbłyskiwało od świetlistej łuny rzucanej przez księżyc. Usiadła na kamieniu i wpatrywała się w tafle wody. Po chwili słuchać było szelest zza krzewów. Ponieważ to także było ulubione miejsce jej chłopaka więc spodziewała się że to on. lecz się myliła. - Czego tu chcesz ! - powiedziało to na tyle chłodno i twardo by zniechęcić do rozmowy. - Jak to czego ? Ciebie ! - Ten głos, rozpoznała go od razu, T nie był głos Czkawki tylko... CDN jak zgadniecie kto to był :) powodzenia ! Dedykt dla urzytkownika wiki i Poli :) Dagura, nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć bo została z wielką siłą uderzona w głowe. Sługi Dagura zabrały Astrid na Wyspę Berserków. Tam nieprzytomną dziewczyne zanieśli do lochu. Dagur wiedział że dla tej wojowniczki pan smoków zrobi wszystko. Tymczasem na Berk przyszły wódz leżał na łóżku, rozmyślając nad kłutnią, nie chciał wtedy powiedzieć słów których teraz żałuje, lecz czasu się nie cofnie, wiedział że dziewczyna ma uparty charakter i że nie wystarczy zwykłe "przepraszam". Do pokoju chłopaka wszedł jego ojciec. Lecz Czkawka wiedział, jaki temat będzie mniała ta rozmowa. - Mówiłem ci już, jeśli chcesz znów rozmawiać o przejęciu wodzostwa, to marnujesz swój cenny czas. - I tak nie unikniesz tej rozmowy, ale ja w innej sprawie. - A więc słucham. - Widziałem jak Astrid wybiegła od ciebie, płakała. - Możesz łaskawie przestać wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy ! Co cię to wogule obchodzi, nie masz nic ważniejszego do roboty, ?!. Tylko wtryniasz się w moje sprawy ! - Jak ty się do mnie odzywasz, obrarzasz swojego ojca i pyskujesz ! - Ojca ? Jak bym śmiał, ale wodza to już mam prawo ! Oboje ucichli, wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć pukanie do drewnianych drzwi. Stoik wstał nie spuszczając wzroku z syna. Wyszedł z jego pokoju i poszedł otworzyć. Za nimi stał zdyszany Śledzik, w ręku trzymał list. - To do czkawki, preszę wodza - Dobrze, dziękuje Śledzik - Do widzenia Wyszedł zamykając drzwi. I usiadł na fotelu. - Czkawka ! List do ciebie ! - krzyknoł to z salonu. Jego syn bez słowa zszedł po schodach i podszedł do ojca, ten podał mu list. Po przeczytaniu, widać było zmartwiony wzrok chłopaka, ojciec się na niego spojżał. - Oni mają Astrid. - Ale kto ? - Dagur. - zacisnoł zwinięty papier w ręku i ruszył przed siebie. - Czkawka ! Co chcesz zrobić, wiesz że on jest nie obliczalny ! chłopak ustał w dzwiach i rzucił przez ramie. - Wiem, i dlatego chce ją odbić. CDN wieczorem, teraz ide do BFF i jak wruce napisze :) Wyruszył prosto do Smoczej Akademii. Tam czekali jezdzcy. - Słuchajcie ! - krzyknoł, lecz nie dane było mu dokończyć, ponieważ przeszkodził mu Sączysmark. - No dobra, zaraz posłuchamy, ale najpierw ja się spytam dleczego nie ma Astrid ? - Własnie do tego zmieżam - westchnoł i mówił dalej. - Została porwana przez Dagura. - Chwila, a ty niby z kąd o tym wiesz ? - Bo dostałem list o niego Smarku ! - I co chce ? - wtrącił Śledzik - Szczerbatka. - To dlaczego nie porwał Sczerbatka tylko Astrid - Przyszły wódz udzerzył się w czoło. - Bo chce wymiany, Astrid za Szczerbatka, teraz rozumiesz Mieczyk ? - - nie a ty siostra ? - Ta pokiwała przecząco głową. - Dobra to mamy jakiś plan nie ? - zapytał sączysmark, kończąc tą rozmowę. - Tak, mamy, ja i Szczerbo lecimy po Astrid, a wy w tym czasie robicie demolkę. - spojżał się na Smarka i bliżniaki, oni wyrażnie się ucieszyli. - Śledzik, będziesz nas osłaniał. - Pokiwał głową na znak że zrozumniał. - Dobra, na smnoki ! - wszyscy wsiedli na swoje wierzchowce i lecieli. Po zmroku trasa którą przemierzali była niesamowita, ocean rozświetlała srebżysta łuna księżyca, a niebo mieniło się od blasku gwiazd. To była piękna noc. Tymczasem Astrid obudziła się w wilgotnej celi, poczuła zapach stęschlizny i padliny. Odrazu domyśliła się że jest w lochu. - O widać wielka wojowniczka się obudziła ! - krzyknoł Dagur chichocząc. - Czego ty chcesz człowieku ! - podniosła się obolała i podeszła do krat. - Tego co zawsze, Nocnej furii twojego kochasia haha - Nigdy nie odda ci Sczerbatka ! - odda, odda dla ciebie zrobi wszystko nieprawdaż ? haha i pomyśleć, największą słabością Pana smoków, jest taka dziewczyna haha. - Ty nedzny, świrze żebyś nie wiem co zrobił i tak nie odda ci smoka ! - zpluneła mu w twarz. - A jak bym cię zabił na jego oczach hmmm "Licz na najlepsze, ale przygotuj się na najgorsze" Wiem, krótki ale czasu zabardzo to nie mam, może wieczorem next. Możecie zgadywać co się dalej wydaży bo kogoś lub smoka uśmierce powodzenia ! Rozdział 2 - Wybór Astrid Astrid milczała stojąc dalej przy kratach. - hahaha i co nic nie odpowiesz ? Żegnam wojowniczkę haha - odszedł dalej hihocząc. Astrid wiedziała że mimo to co się ostatnio wydarzyło to itak pewnie już leci ją ratować i narazi własne życie by ratować tych których kocha, lub nawet by ratować ludzi których nawet nie zna. I nie myliła się. Po chwili dało się słyszeć wybuchy. Czkawka - pomyślała. Ktoś schodził po schodał i rozglądał się po celach. Zobaczyła jego tważ. - Czkawka ! Tu jestem !- krzykneła a chłopak doszedl do celi i ją uwolnił. Ta rzuciła się mu na szyję całując. - Czkawka ja tak bardzo przepraszam ja ... - nie dokończyła ponieważ przerwał jej przyszły wódz. - To ja przepraszam, nie powinienem mówić niektórytch słów, wiem że cię one zabolały tak samo jak mnie. Przepraszam . - Para przytulila się, mnieli już wybiegać z lochów ale droge zastąpil in Dagur. - O jak słodko, aż szkoda przerywać, ale niestety nie mam wyboru. Brać go. -Jeden ze sług wodza Berserków związał Czkawkę, a drgi przyprowadził związaną smoczycę dziewczyny. - Wichura ! - krzykła przestraszona. Po chwili dodała. - Puśccie ich ! - No oczywiście że puszcze ale jednego z nich, Wybieraj albo ona - pokazał na smoczyce - Albo on - tym razem pokazał na jej miłość. Serce walilo Astrid jak szalone, wiedziała że jeśli wybierze smoka straci osobę z którą chce przeżyć reszte rzycia, którą kocha najmocniej na świecie i że dla niego właśnie żyje, lecz jeśli własnie go wybierze straci najwierniejsze stwożenie i najlepszą przyjaciułkę jaką mniała. - Dlaczego karzesz mi wybierać - była zalamana, serce ją bolało i czuła się winna że tamtego wieczoru wyleciała z Berk i że to właśnie przez nią ma zginąć jedno z nich, jedno z najwarzniejszych osób w życiu. - Zapomniałaś że jestem szalony haha, pośpiesz się ! bo zabije ich oboje haha. - Przepraszam Wichurko - powiedziało to cicho, z żalem w głosie z tęsknotą, z bólem, lecz Dagur uslyszał i puścił chłopaka wolno, ale zabrał jej smoczycę, najlepsza przyjaciółkę. Padła na kolana i zaczeła płakać. Czkawka podbiegł o swojej dziewczyny i przytulił. Wiedział że jednym nie potrzebnym słowem może ją zranić, więc milczał. "Życie jest jak domino, jeden ruch i wszystko się wali..." Rozdział 3 - Rozpacz po stracie Minoł miesiąc od tamtego zdarzenia, lecz serce wojowniczki nadal bolało, co dzień obwiniała się o to, o stratę przyjaciułki, ale wiedziała że gdyby pozwoliła zabić Czkawką, sama skoczyłaby w zimne głębiny oceanu. Karzdy starał się zapelnić jej pustkę w sercu, lecz nawet usilone starania jej chłopaka nic nie dały. Patrząc na smoki i ich jezdzców widziała siebie i wichurę. Tego dnia słońce ledwo wzeszło ponad choryząt, twożąc przepiękny brzask, kropelki rosy rozbłyskiwały od promieni słońca, ptaki śpiewaly, w powietrzu było czuć taką świerzość, wioska powoli budziła się. Własnie wtedy Astrid z Wichurą latały. A ta dalej wpatrywała się w widok za oknem, co prawda robił wrażenie, ale nie takie jak poranne loty na smoczycy. Nie zwracała uwagi na pukanie do drzwi, ani na to że ktoś po chwili sam wszedł do jej domu. tylko dalej zatapiała się w tym poranku. - Astrid... wiem że jest ci ciężko, ale nie możesz zamknąć się w sobie. - powiedział to chłopak, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Wiedział jak to co się stało ją boli, bo nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna jeszcze chwile patrzyła na ten krajobraz, po czym odpowiedziała. - Wiem o tym, Czkawka... ale to ja pozwoliłam ją zabić, to się stało przezemnie. Gdybym tamtego wieczoru nie wyleciała z wioski wszystko potoczyło by się inaczej.... - Nie, Astrid to nie twoja wina, To wina Dagura. - odwruciła się do niego i spojżała mu prosto w oczy - Teraz rozumiesz ?, nie możesz się wiecznie o to obwiniać, to nie zwróci jej życja. Ale ty musisz zacząć żyć. - pocałował ją - Dziękuje ci za to, dziekuje że mnie wspierasz. - po tych słowa uśmiechneła się szczerze. On oddał jej uśmiech i dodał. - Ale musisz zrobić coś dla mnie - to byl powarzny ton jego głosu.- Musisz, wkońcu wyjść do swiata, do mnie - Astrid odwróciła wzrok od jego zielonych oczu. Czkawka złapał ją za recę i powiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. - Choć, wiem jak lubiłaś rano latać - złapał ją za rękę i pociągnoł w stronę dworu, zamykając stare drewniane drzwi. Wciągnoł ją na Szczerbatka i wzbili się w niebo. Blądynka znów czuła się jak podczas pewnego lotu, który mniał miejsce dokładnie 4 lata temu. Wyciągneła ręce, a jej palce muskały chmury, poczuła znów jak to jest latać na smoku. Oplotła swojego chłopaka w pasie i położyła mu głowę na ramieniu. Obojgu przypomniał się tamten lat. Astrid poznała co to piękno smoków i zakochała się chłopaku. A on z koleji poczuł że dziewczyna w której kochał się tyle lat moze być jego. To był piękny i romantyczny lot, podobnie jak ten. 'CDN zaraz, no moze za godzinke ;) I jeszcze pytanie: Ktoś to wgl. czyta ? Bo nw czy mam dalej pisać.' Po godzinie wspaniałego lotu wylądowali przed Smoczą Akademią. Astrid była nie co zaskoczona ponieważ od straty swojego smoka nie odbywały się lekcje. Wszyscy jezdzcy tam już byli, ta spojżała się na chłopaka w celu wyjaśnień. - Astrid, wiem że wciąż przeżywasz Wichurkę, ale posłuchaj, nie mogę przestać prowadzić zajęć w SA. Nie wiadomo co jeszcze udeży do glowy Dagurowi, więc dziś teoria, a jutro zaczniemy praktykę, ok ? - Jasne, rozumiem cię, ale na czym będe latać ? - Ze mną, na Szczerbatku. - Astrid, mimo to że chciała nie mogła przestać myśleć o Wichurze. Opuściła głowę, nie chciała by ktoś widział jak roni łzy. Czkawka podniusł jej podbrudek i spojżał jej w oczy. - Wiem, że szybko nie chciałabyś innego smoka, ale jak powiesz, to narychmiast ci jakiegoś znajdziemy, dobrze ? - Jasne. - próbowała się uśmiechnąć, lecz wyszedł jej grymas. "Umiem bez ciebie żyć tylko czasem przykro że tak musialo być" Rozdział 4 - Poznajcie Shadow W tym samym nastroju Astrid spędziła następne 2 miesiące, owszem bardzo przeżyła Wichurkę, lecz pewnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło.... Młoda wojowniczka wybrała się do lasu by porzucać toporem. Celnie trafiała w karzde drzewo, no w końcu nie robi tego od dziś. Było właśnie poludnie, i bardzo ciepło jak na tamtejszy klimat. CDN jutro po szkole i lekcjach czyli tak o 17 - 16 i sorry że taki krótki :) Kocham was Szczerbatki :3 możecie zgadywać co dalej bo chce rozdać pare dedyktów :) <3 Haha 1 w nocy ja next pisze ( jestem powalona ) XD, nie mogłam do jutra czekać. Niestety, chybila, pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni. Następnym razem trafie - pomyslała. Kiedy mniała podnosić topur, zobaczyła błyszczącą białą łuskę, łuskę która należala do nocnej furii, ale coś się nie zgadzało - no właśnie byla biała, a nocne furie są czarne. Postanowiła zabrać ją na do wioski, by Czkawka ją zobaczył. Podniosła topur i ruszyła. Kiedy szła ściężką w lesie zobaczyła następna łuskę, także była biała i należała do furii. Nagle jakaś postać niczym cień przemkneła między dzrzewami. Astrid postanowiła iść za nią. Poczuła że to coś się zoriętowało że wojowniczka je śledzi, przyśpieszyło tak samo ja dziewczyna. Wkońcu Astrid dobiegła na pustą polanę otoczoną skałami, które uniemożliwiało ucieczkę stworzenia. Blądynka ujżała Białą furię o błękitnych oczach, omało nie zemdlała na jej widok. Nie to nie mozliwe, to się nie dzieje na prawdę - myślała, lecz coś pchało ją do smoka. Zaczeła powili podchodzić, a smok, który okazał się smoczycą zaczoł coraz bardziej warczeć. A mimo to dziewczyna szła dajej, powoli zbliżała się do smoczycy.W pewnym momęcie ich spojżenia się spotkały, obie wpatrywały się w takie same błekitne oczy. Astrid dotkneła pyska smoczycy. Odsuneła się o krok od niej i dalej nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się stało. Właśnie wytresowala samicę nocnej furii i to do tego albinoskę. - O bogowie ! Wytresowałam furię ! Jak sie Czkawka dowie to chyba padnie z wrarzenia. -Smoczyca zaczeła lizać Astrid. - haha, no to może cię jakoś nazwiemy hmmm ? - Furia przytakneła głowią, była ona o wiele powarzniejsza od Szczerbatka, który zawsze szalał, ta wydawała się spokojna i opanowana. Dziewczyna zastanawiała się jeszcze chwilę. - Unikałaś i uciekałaś przedemną jak cień więc może Shadow ( czyt. Szadoł ). Smoczyca przytakneła i przymróżyła oczy, po czym pokazała jej swoją zranioną łapę. - Choć, musimy iść do wioski, lepiej niech to Czkawka zobaczy no i ciebie oczywiście - Astrid uśmiechneła sie do niej Smoczyca w odpowiedzi, złapała ją za futrzany kaptur i wsadziła na swój grzbiet. - Serio ? mam na tobie lecieć? - To znów przytakneła i ją polizała. Astrid się uśmiechneła i pofłaskała ją po głowie. - no to co chyba zostaniesz że mną ? - Shadow znów zaczeła ją lizać. - Och haha dobrze, lećmy już, coraz mocniej krwawisz. - I poleciały. Gdy wyladowały , niemal w sekunde zebrał sie tlum ludzi. No wkońcu nie na co dzień widuje się nocną furię i to do tego albinoskę. Shadow się trochę wystraszyła i zaczela warczeć, lecz gdy zobaczyła czarnego przedstawiciela swojego gatunku, wytrżnie się uspokoiła. Astrid zeszla z niej i podbiegła do Czkawki. Smoki w tym czasie się ganiały i bawily jak nigdy, widać oboje nie widzieli innych furii przez dłuższy czas. - O Odynie ! Astrid kto to jest ?- Chłopak nie ukrywał szcześcia. - Czkawka ! normalnie nie uwierzysz ! - po chwili krzykneła tak by zebrani ludzie ją usłyszeli - Poznajcie Shadow ! Ona zostaje z nami ! To moja smoczyca ! - Ludzie zaczeli wiwatować a Czkawka był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi. - O na brode Thora ! Z kąd ty ją wytrzasnelaś, jestem pewny że dokładnie przeszukałem, karzdy znany mi do tąd ląd i jeszcze nigdy nie spotkałem nocnych furii. - Shadow podbiegła do niego i zaczeła lizać. - Haha no to teraz mam dwa Szczerbatki. Haha slyszysz mordko nie będziesz już sam.- Smoki się na siebie spojżały i zaczeły realizować swoją przerwaną zabawę. - Astrid, dziękuje - pocałował ją - spełniłaś moje marzenie. - uśmiechneli się do siebie, i z tym wyrazem na twarzy obserwowali bawiące się furie, które jak widać nie zwracały najmniejszej uwagi na ludzi. A jezdzcy, jezdzcy stali jak wryci, Śledzik zemdlał, a reszte zamurowało. Po chwili Astrid przypomniała sobie ranę smoczycy i zwruciła się do swojego chłopaka. - Czkawka, ona jest zraniona w łapę. - oboje spojżeli na siebie zmartwionymi oczami. - Smark ! Ocuć Śledzika, musi zobaczyć jej tą ranę. - Ten natychmiast dał mu w brzuch z pięści, Śledzik odrazu oprzytomniał a bliżniaki krzyczaly : jeszcze, jeszcze !. Czkawka uderzył się w czolo i poszli do Smoczej Akademni. Tam Śledzki i Czkawka opatrzyli Shadow ranę. Na Berk dni mijały, Shadow się przyzwyczaiła do swojej obecności na wyspie, a Astrid z koleji już nie wspomnała o śmiertniku, lecz to nie znaczy że o niej zapomniała. Czkawka cieszył się że furiia zapełniła pustkę w sercu dziewczyny, a Szczerbatek znalazł sobie partnerkę zabaw. "Z sercem jest tak jak z huśtawką, fakt że ktoś z niej spadł nie znaczy że nikt inny już nigdy na niej nie usiądzie" CDN po szkole około 17- 16 moje szczerbatki <3 Pszepraszam ! Ale dziś nie zdołam dodać next, naprawde przepraszam ! Odwieszony !!!!!!!!! Midnight, Moon, Luna i Twilight - Czkawka ! Szybko wyklówa się ! No choć ! - Krzyczała zadyszana Astrid, była północ, księżyc w pełni, niebo rozsiane gwiazdami, lecz nie dane było im się rozkoszować tym widokiem i bardzo ciepłą nocą. Był owiele ciekawszy widok. Po paru minutach Czkawka, Astrid, Wódz oraz reszta Smoczej Akademii zebrała się wokół gniazda Nocnych Furii. Okazało się że własnie wyklówa się potomstwo Szczerbatka i Shadow. - Patrzcie ! Jej jaka piękna ! - Wojowniczka, nie mogla nacieszyć się młodziutką Furią, dopiero co wykluła się biała samiczka o zielonych oczach. - No Szczerbek, gratulacje. Nie sądziłem że zostaniesz szybciej ojcem niż ja - Powiedział przyszły wódz i pogłaskał swojego smoka oraz jego partnerkę. Poczym dostał kłuśca od swojej dziewczyny. Wszyscy na widok małej nie mogli się napatrzeć. Śledzik zamdlał. - Jak ją nazwiemy ? - spytał Stoik. Także nie krył zachwytu. - Jest północ, więc może Midnight ( czyt. Midnajt ) ? - Tak ! Wspaniale As ! Za kilka minut zaczeło pękać drugie czarne jajo. Wykluła się czarna Furia o zielonych oczach ojca. Jak się okazało samczyk. Czkawka nazwał go Moon ( czyt. Mun ) czyli księżyc. Następna na świta przyszła Także czarna Furia,z niebieskimi oczami, samiczka o imieniu Luna co oznaczalo noc. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi oraz smutni ponieważ jedno jajo się nie wykluło. Bacznie smoki i jezdzcy czekali i czekali, wszyscy spisali je na straty. Minoł kolejny dzień, a jajo trwało nie wzruszone. Lecz kiedy nastał zmieszch, wykluła się słaba, mniejsza od reszty rodzeństwa Furia. Czkawka nazwał ją Twilight ( czyt. Tłajlajt ) co oznacza zmieszch. Była biała o żołtych oczach. Od tej chwili była ulubienicą Czkawki, ponieważ przypominała mu siebie,był tak samo słaby i inny od reszty rówieśników. "A życie ? Życie toczy się dalej, bez względu na to co zyskujemy lub co tracimy" Koniec !!!! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania